


The King behind the curtains

by Chayle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crime, F/M, Famous Love Interest, Fluff, Martial Arts, Money, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Couple, Power Play, Romance, School, Smut, Stong Love Interest, Violence, badass Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayle/pseuds/Chayle
Summary: From the North comes a family, an apex predator staying in the shadows.Jon Stark has moved to King's Landing, and hides his identity to live out a peaceful life.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	1. Jon I

Ned was pouring himself his third glass of wine which did well to match his bathrobe in colour. As he was sitting on his armchair with Berg by his side, the wood was crackling in the bright fireplace making the grim outside look more distant through a window.

”First day in your new school today, eh boy?”

_Right. In case I forgot to mention, it was 7 a.m._

”Go easy on them, will ya? Papa here will clean any mess you make, but try to not to trouble me much since I still have work to do.” He cackled a laugh.

Yeah right, you go and work dad. Another day arrives and my hardworking father will once again lift his finger and send his underlings on their way to handle the family business. It’s mostly ceremonial at this point. 

Ned stroked his beard. ”Landing’s High? Pfft, those poor bastards don’t know what’s coming for them. Better not make this one angry, or heads will roll. Papa knows from first-hand experience.”

He laid back on the chair. ”Oh how I’ve tried to keep the bastard under control. Haven’t I tried so hard to make the devil behave, Berg?”

”Of course, sir.” Berg bowed his ugly head. He was in a fine suit as expected from one of Ned’s underlings. There was a long, uneven scar running from across his cheek up to his right eye. With sunglasses on, the tall man was a frightening sight to anyone’s eye. 

This was the man who had practically raised me. When I was younger, dad was working his hardest and never had time for me. I forgot Berg’s full name, but I think he was Scandinavian with his blonde hair?

”Well, have fun at school. And remember not to kill anyone, Jon.” Most would take it as a joke, but seeing the serious expression on Ned’s face they would think twice.

”Tch, fuck off.”

Ned seemed satisfied with my answer as he closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders into a more comfortable position.

“I did my best,” he said as he leaned back.

Oh, how jealous I was. He could just nod off there drunk, so early in the morning. I do, of course, acknowledge the fact that it was my father who got himself such an easy life by working so hard at some point in his life. But still, the sleazy bastard would lounge around the house running errand or two himself, while my older brother, Robb, fills his shoes for the rest of the important tasks. Having a son to do all your work for you sounds tempting.

The family hierarchy goes the following: First comes dad, who is the boss. Next is me and Robb, both of whom will inherit 50% of the company. I actually like my brother, we get along well. He’s about three years older than me, making him around 21 years in age.

Next in the hierarchy probably comes Berg, who commands over the other underlings. After Berg there are the owners of those businesses that we secretly own or have our long reaching hand in. 

And oh boy, are they many. Legal, illegal, and anything in between. We are a jack of all trades, and the master of all. We can make anyone and anything bark by a simple command if that is what we wish. Most will gladly submit to any request of ours, and those that don’t, cease to exist. However, our family is rather known among the upper class so disobedience usually doesn’t pose a problem.

Next in the line of command is what I call Ned’s goons. It’s an army of people well endowed with martial arts skills and gunmanship. They do the evil shit. If Berg was my dad while Ned was working, the goons were my mother. They trained me to fight well, which was expected of an owner of the company. In this world, power meant everything. To be a Stark owner was to be physically powerful enough, as well as to have the authority to command the powerful men working under you. You earn your respect by showing your raw power from time to time, both Robb and Ned also had proven themselves on several occasions.

There is a reason why we rule the underworld; our Valyrian steel mines. When father was young, he obtained all of the four mines in the world at a cheap price, and heavily guarded them. The reason being that the previously useless Valyrian steel had found itself a new purpose. Father’s scientists had made a new invention: a gun.

Valyrian steel was the only material in the world that could withstand the heat of guns, which the world still didn’t have many thanks to Robb’s heavily limited distribution. Father had sold some guns off and made his fortune, but our men naturally had most of the arsenal. One gun would cost around two billion dollars on average, which was the most expensive item the world has ever seen. 

Only the true elites could afford guns. To see someone on the streets with a gun, was like seeing the Grim Reaper with his sickle. It was a rare and dreaded sight. Where another big family had maybe five guns on average only to be used in emergencies, our family had enough to cover the army of our troops. The King did his best to resist this kind of peerless power at first, but he quickly had to submit as his soldiers would be useless against bullets. He had no choice but to believe Ned’s promise of not causing a rebellion. Father also had promised to keep those he had sold guns off to in check, and ruthlessly take back the weapons if they caused harm to the kingdom. This had made the King more assured.

Nowadays Ned Stark was a man of no ambition. His past didn’t even leave a shadow behind, and he even went out of his way to not let anyone but the necessary elites and friends know about his identity. I once asked why he didn't show off his wealth and influence. Even our house was that of a regular upper-class person, even though we could afford to build a mansion. Ned was too modest when it came to these things. So I asked him, _"Wouldn't you be ashamed if you had to hold a meeting in this crappy house? Don't you think they'd_ _care about your appearance?"_

_Ned cackled at me._ _"Those that care, don't matter, and those that matter don't care."_

There weren't many people in this world who could hurt dad. The law of the jungle reigned over the world, and the most influential people were often the most powerful ones physically. Martial arts was the second best thing after guns, and most people practised it, both men and women.

”I’m off.” I threw my backpack behind me and turned around towards the door.

Ned’s eyes flew open. ”Berg, take him to the helicopter.”

”What the hell, man? I told you I wanted to be lowkey,” I snapped at the old man. How could he be so forgetful. 

He looked like he wanted to protest. ”At least take the limo,” he pleaded. 

”Fuck off, I’m riding a bike.” The words we exchanged were actually warmer than usual. Our relationship wasn’t the affectionate kind, but I considered Ned a good dad, and he knew it. If I ever needed something, he’d have it for me on a silver platter. 

”Do as you wish, little bastard.” He whipped his hand in the air as a sign he had given up and laid back on his chair once again.

I picked my black bicycle outside and made on my way. It was refreshing, I hadn’t ridden on a bicycle in ages.

I didn’t want my background to cause too much hassle at school, so I hid my identity getting in. I was just a 18-year-old transferring to his new school. In the disguise of just a regular student, I was silently infiltrating myself into the ecosystem. But even if my identity was exposed, it probably wouldn’t be too much of a big deal. Landing’s High, the only school around, was supposedly a violent school with powerful people from all around the country. Maybe they wouldn’t be so scared of me anyway, even if none of them really were a match to our Stark co.

I didn't like school very much, so I just wanted to have it over with whilst having to put in the minimal amount of effort so I could quickly inherit my glorious position on dad’s armchair. That’s why I went through all the trouble to hide my identity, too. Everything I ever did in life was towards the goal of saving myself energy. I always chose the easy way, if it meant I could sleep more. I wouldn’t mind getting utterly humiliated at school on my first day if it meant I could rest by the infirmary for just an hour. Who cares about what those ants think? As long as they don’t make my life any harder in the sense of energy expenditure, I’m living to my fullest. And if they troubled me, I could easily squash the ant nest with my foot.

When I was actually motivated to do something, I was quite cunning. That’s probably why dad calls me a devil, even if he’s one of the evilest bastards out there, himself. I was also remorseless to an extent. Though I didn’t bother myself with people who were good or nice to me, if I didn’t like someone I wouldn’t mind sending them straight to afterlife by my own hand.

I yawned on my bike and took a good look at the rising sun. _Let’s just get this over with and go home._

**“Rhaegal!”**

There was a little boy chasing his football on the road that was next to an enormous spiked gate of a mansion. And from that gate, there came a girl screaming and running towards this kid that had already taken his first steps on the main road.

I was on my bike, heading straight for the boy who was on my road for school. Just so it happens, there was a car turning around the corner towards the boy and the driver probably wouldn’t have time to slow down in time. As I was speeding up on my bicycle, I nonchalantly checked the watch on my wrist to see if I would be late from school. As soon as I got close to the brat from his behind, I grabbed him in my arms and jumped off my bike back to the sidewalk just before the car would hit us.

There was a nasty wound on my right forearm since it took most of the impact from landing. “Oh my god. Are you okay? Rhaegal! Didn’t my brother tell you to wait with your aunt inside the mansion?” The woman looked at me at first, but apparently her anger towards the boy overcame her gratefulness towards me. _Human nature baffles me sometimes._

The kid was crying. “But.. but I wahned to kick football..”

The woman had sunglasses and a cap on as if she was hiding. She smelled of roses and her hair was still wet. She sighed and hugged the crying boy, and her gray sweatshirt was getting smeared with tears. There was a wet spot right where one of her breasts was. It looked like.. _Focus, Jon._

“It’s okay now.” The kid finally let go of her and the woman sighed.

I hadn’t said a word yet. I checked my wrist once again to see the time. This brought the ugly wound on my arm to her eyes. Her mouth opened but I interrupted her.

“Sorry, I’ll be late from school. Be more careful, kid.”

My bike was surprisingly unscathed. The driver must have dodged it in time and just kept going. _I guess I’m not the only one in a hurry._ In the blink of an eye, I picked up my bike and finally got back on the road. Someone yelled something from behind but I didn’t have time to chat.

I sent Berg a quick message as I arrived at school. “Licence plate 739BMA. Destroy.”

\--

It was time for the class introduction.

“Name is Jon Snow, I come from the North. Any questions?” Snow was the fake identity I had made for myself, it would be troublesome if I said my actual last name and someone recognized me or started doing some digging. The home classroom was noticeably bigger than the one at my previous school, and I searched through it with my eyes hoping to not find any raised hands.

There was some ginger ass picking his nose on the front row. He raised his hands to his sides as if some football referee had made the wrong call and punished his favourite player. 

“So?” 

_What do you mean ‘so’?_ A vein on my neck started to pop out as a habit, it happened whenever I was pissed off. Luckily for the lad, I had grown lazy. Even so little could have me rip your tongue out if we go a year back, so count your lucky stars ginger.

I forced a smile. “What do you mean by that?”

“Aren’t ya gonna tell us about your family? That’s a part of the introduction, isn’t it?” The ginger raised his feet on his table. I looked at the teacher, who in turn looked at the ground like a frightened mouse. After seeing the teacher’s apologetic face, I got the hang of the situation. The ginger was the boss of the class, the teacher can only teach if he gets the ginger’s permission. I just wanted to go and be unproductive at home. _Let’s not cause trouble on the first day._ After convincing myself, I sighed. _Fine, I’ll play along just this once._

“I got a father and a brother. My mother’s divorced and is living her sweet life somewhere in..-” I was quickly cut off.

  
“Who the fuck cares?” Others on the front row seemed restless, as if they wanted further away from the ginger. No one wanted trouble from this guy, it seems.

The ginger had a hint of madness in his eye. While others might react, I was familiar with it and honestly felt more at peace when he had this look. At least I knew what he was thinking for the most part. It was hurting me. _Dream on, asshole._

“Ya rich? Got some good ties? Don’t say that face’s all you got, pretty boy? You wouldn’t last a day here with just that. Don’t you know where you are?” 

“I’m just a regular student, I don’t see how that information is relevant in any way.”

He looked at me, confused. _Oh I get it, I used too big words and he didn’t understand._ I muffled out a laugh. He noticed this, and was about to retort. But a voice from the back stopped him. 

“Fuck off, Tormund. He’s a hot face, that’s plenty enough.” A redhead licked her lips. 

“I’m Ygritte. The blockhead over there is Tormund, my cousin. We happen to come from the North, too. Different branches of the Wildlings’ family. Ya heard of us back home, kid?” She sounded proud and raised her chin up. The other kids shrieked in fear hearing of the Wildlings.

She was trying to command fear in me. The bitch would have a heart attack if she found out who I was. Sure, I know of the Wildling’s family. The main family kneels to dad and brings him expensive gifts a couple times a year to thank us for a gun we sold to them, the branches don’t even get to see us. 

I think they do security. Shady business. If memory serves me right, they sell information on their customers to potential robbers. If the customer complains, they get set up robbing their own house, committing insurance fraud.

“I’ve heard of you. Nice to meet you,” I answered. Ygritte was seemingly disappointed.

“Why don’t you fear us?” She asked, genuinely shocked.

I tilted my head at her. The mad look from when I was younger returned for a part of a second and I asked, “Do I have a reason to fear you?” 

It was the way in which I said it, so matter-of-factly and articulately, which caused a reaction.

Her rude, prolonged eye contact was broken and she seemingly shivered a bit, instinctively looking down for a second.

“Little shit, I’ll give you a reason to fear-..” The ginger was shouting at me.

“Tormund, stop.”

Tormund was already stood up, ready to pounce at me when Ygritte called.

“Don’t bother with him.”

Tormund looked over his shoulder, confused.

  
“This one bites back.” 

Tormund seemed to understand the meaning behind her words and slowly sat back down. “Go sit down, shithead. Better be silent and not cause any trouble, or I won’t let you off so easy next time. Just know your place, alright?”

\--

It’s finally lunch break. I went to the cafeteria and bought myself a meal. I looked for a place where I could sit in peace, and found a table at the very corner of the cafeteria. There was no one within a radius of two tables, which I found quite odd. People walking past me gave me a glance, but always kept walking. _Well this can’t be good._

Finally, some guy gathered his courage, glanced around at his surroundings one last time and ran to me. 

“I- I don’t know if you’re new here or not, but you better get away from that table. It’s bad news if they find you sitting on their place,” he stuttered. 

“Pyp, get away from there!” Another guy, a good five tables away yelled at us.

“Sorry, I have to go.” The man named Pyp ran back. I didn’t even get to say thanks, not that it mattered. I was only practising common courtesy to stay out of trouble. _Anyway, let’s follow his advice._ I didn’t know who he was so scared of, but better get away just in case. 

I picked up my tray and was turning around, but as I turned around I was staring at a group of girls. 

“Oh great! Look at this~! Look, some guy is sitting on Drogo’s table!” A woman with platinum blonde hair confidently yelled from the middle-front of the girl group. _She’s hot_ , was all I could think as she was nose-to-nose with me. Her breasts were practically touching me. I took a step back.

She was in denim shorts and a loose black hoodie. The jeans embraced her round bottom and the outlines of her breasts protruded through the designer hoodie.

She noticed I had just picked my tray and pointed at me accusingly. “Hey! Where are you going..” A sudden realization hit her as she raised her eyes from my tray to my eyes. She then immediately locked her eyes on my bandaged forearm.

“It’s you..” _I thought she smelled familiar. It’s the girl from this morning._

She shook her head with exaggeration. “I called for you, but you just left.” She was angry with me. “You owe me an explanation. Choose your words wisely.” She crossed her arms expectantly, like I had just committed a grave sin against her. 

_What? I saved the rascal yet I owe you something?_

I swallowed my pride one last time. “I was in a hurry, it’s my first day here.” _This all better be worth it._

She just grew angrier with me. “It’s twice now~”

“Twice what?”

“It’s twice I thought you had balls. It seems I keep misjudging you.” She looked at me with disappointment.

A girl with red hair and a nose ring looked at me doubtingly. “Even if this idiot did have a pair, Drogo and the Khals will soon take them away.” 

The platinum-haired leader of the group gave a bright smile. “Haha! That’s funny! But you are right, Jena~”

_Astonishing. How can this twisted kind of humour cause such an innocent smile?_

She pouted her lips and placed a finger on her cheek, pondering while measuring me with her eyes from head to toe. ”You think we should protect you?” She pouted.

  
”Are you crazy Dany?” A beauty with olive tanned skin abruptly grabbed her shoulder from behind.

The woman named Dany shrugged her hand off. ”Drogo wouldn’t dare go against my family.” She held her nose up proudly.

“What’s your name?” She nodded in my direction.

”My name is Jon. And there is no need protecting me, just fuck off will do, thanks.” I was tired of her already and didn’t want to play along any longer.

Dany looked shocked, and I guessed that no one had ever talked to this privileged little princess in such a rude manner before. _Wait. Did I do something wrong? I did say thanks, didn’t I?_

She hesitated for a moment, confused. ”I don’t think you understand the position you’re in, Jon. If we tell Drogo..”

“Tell him? What did I do wrong, anyway? All I did was sit on an empty table. How does that have anything to do with Drogo whoever that is?” _Even if your Drogo came, it would be like a sheep walking up to a lion._

Dany was staring at me silently, everyone around was quiet as well. The only sound in the cafeteria came from Jena chewing her gum. 

”He’s not scared of Drogo..?.”

I don’t know what gave it away since I can’t really see my own expressions, but my guess was that I look mostly tired. Like how a bus driver would look, staring at the road as you got on and tried to greet him.

Robb would say I look like I had worked in a cubicle with a minimum pay for thirty years and was currently going through a burnout even though I hadn’t worked a day in my life.

Suddenly there was a tall man rushing towards me as I was walking away. “Who the fuck are you?” He shouted at me angrily. He looked like an aggrieved silverback gorilla.

“It’s one of the Khals!” I heard someone from what was now a crowd shout. 

“I hear you were sitting on Drogo’s table. Looking at Dany, huh? Know your place little shit!”

Dany whispered into my ear. “Last chance.” I shook my head at her. She looked at me regretfully and stepped back. The crowd began chanting. Some were cheering for the new kid that was me, and others were against me.

As soon as the guy raised his arm to hit me, I immediately punched his jaw. He fell down at once. I did it because Dany had just raised her hand as a signal towards a group of people that I assumed were about to help me. 

_I don’t want to be associated with any of this._ If her goons helped me out, I would be tied to her group. That means I would have enemies. Now it just looked like a fair, one-on-one fight where the other guy lost.

The fight was over. Everyone was silent, and Dany still hadn’t lowered her hand. Was that it? _Yes, everyone. That was it._ I wasn’t much of a showman.

I knelt down and raised him by the scruff of his neck. I went on my serious mode for a second. “Next time, be prepared to lose the arm that you raise against me.” I said it in a voice no one else could hear.

“Oh you’ve done it now, Jon~” Dany was supporting herself by holding her knees while laughing like a maniac. _Why are you laughing? Don’t you know I’m in some deep shit?_ What a troublesome woman.

“That was a nice punch. You’re funny. And it kind of turned me on,” she said as she wiped the tear of laughter from the corner of her eye.

“Hey, maybe I can still protect you. Want to become my bitch?” She tiptoed and blew into my ear, while grabbing my shoulder. “Maybe I’ll let you lick my virgin pussy, hm? Want to take my blowjob virginity? There’s no boy in this cafeteria who wouldn’t give their life for that privilege, you know.”

“And my nephew liked you, too. You can hang around with me at school. My people will cover for you. You just have to do as I say.” She said with horny glint in her eye doing nothing to cover it up.

I knew I was handsome, but this was too much.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Was this girl always so vulgar? And bj virginity? What the hell is that? Is it really a thing? But still, there was a glimpse of worry in her eye, which made me surprisingly delighted. _I suppose she could be my toy._ Funnily enough, she probably thought the same of me.

I shook the thought off my head. “I can manage on my own.”

She facepalmed like I was crazy. “Don’t be an idiot. He’ll come back for you with the others, and you won’t just lose the arm that struck him.”

She continued, “Come with me, and I will use you to reject Drogo once and for all. In return, I won’t let him lay a hand on you.”

..

“Look, I get that you’re new here. The school is like a nation split even between Drogo and me. We are the only ones here with a significant amount of power. And right now, as our school is nearing a civil war between Drogo and me, we are getting attention from other schools that are trying to take our business away. Drogo wants to fix everything by dating me and combining our powers, and I want to fix everything by killing Drogo. She yawned.

_“Business? So that’s why they care about territory, they do some kind of business here.”_

She winked at me. “So you see, I’m the only person in the world you can rely on if you want to stand a chance against him. Help me gain full power over the school, and I’ll make your life easy here."

_Easy life.._ How beautiful is the sound of that. My liking to the word showed on my face, and she smiled back, her amethyst eyes gleaming.

“What do you say?”

”Your bitch..” I suddenly chuckled while covering my face with a hand and tilting my head upwards. 

”What?” Dany was confused and took a small step back.

”You want to make me.. your bitch?” I asked while trying to hold myself back from laughing loudly at this point as I let out an ugly laugh and covered my nose. 

She looked arrogant. ”I could have those guys twist your neck without trouble with a snap of my fingers. No one dares to piss me off, alright?” 

Dany didn’t look determined, she was just trying to scare me a bit. ”Maybe I was going to make you my bitch. Though now you’ll have to apologize sincerely,” she continued and crossed her arms. _So childish._

”You don’t have the qualifications for making me your bitch. In fact, I don’t think no one on this planet does.” I lethargically glanced at her people and clicked my tongue. They looked like they were waiting for a signal to come at me.

”Do you dare?” I asked her. Just then, a someone rushed into the room.

“Casterly Rock’s High brought some guys over. They’re probing around the next block.”

“How fucking dare they.” She pointed at me. “Stay. I’ll deal with you later.” _Have I been demoted from human species to a dog now?_

  
I walked away and called for Berg to send someone down to get me. I was too tired to cycle back home. I looked up at the dark clouds forming in the sky. _That’s it for the easy life._


	2. Daenerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction: Daenerys Targaryen

Yesterday, Rhaegal’s caretaker had been stuck in traffic and told them he’d show up a little later than usual. Daenerys had told her brother she’d watch her nephew until the caretaker arrived before she would go off to school.

Rhaegal had been confined sitting on Daenerys’ lap watching the television, until she heard her phone ring upstairs. 

After answering Missandei’s call, Daenerys took a pink cap and some sunglasses from her room. She was going to surprise Rhaegal with the silly outfit. Using a stupid disguise like this was always a sure way to make her younger nephew laugh.

Daenerys had told Rhaegal she’d be right back, but when she came back, he wasn’t there. 

Her heartbeat immediately raised a hundredfold, and she looked for him everywhere. The grogginess of the morning was completely gone as she was alarmed of her nephew’s absence.

She couldn’t find Rhaegal in the house, so she quickly rushed outside. Her phone still in hand, she was about to call for a thousand-man search party. However, the worst part hadn’t even come yet.

Rhaegal was kicking a football that was currently rolling on the main road. Apparently, he was chasing after it. Just then, a car came from around the corner.

In a complete panic mode, Daenerys ran towards Rhaegal while shouting his name frantically. 

She ran as fast as she could. This was the most helpless she had ever felt in her life. 

A tear began rolling down her cheek when she was only halfway there. _I won’t make it in time._ The realization had already hit her.

**“Rhaegal!”** she shouted one last time, in a desperate attempt before the car would run him over.

_Please.._

_Anyone! Just.._

She was praying to every god she could name within her mind, knowing it was useless. She even stumbled and fell to her knees trying to run so fast. 

_I’m so useless,_ she thought as despair finally took over her. 

But just then.

_.._

_“Huh?”_

Daenerys raised her glistening amethyst eyes, that were praised for their beauty by all. With those eyes, she then witnessed a miracle.

A poor looking boy showed up on his bike. He effortlessly caught the confused Rhaegal from the main road into his arms. He jumped off his bike onto the sidewalk, Rhaegal still in his arms, protecting her nephew from the fall.

Daenerys’ jaw dropped open. She was hardened by crime from a young age. She had seen murder, she had done murder. She had seen bribery, extortion. She had seen money’s power in today’s world and actively used that to her advantage. But this..

_So cool.._

The boy didn’t even look bothered, it was like he had just begun his usual day, clocking in for work. His facial expression was almost bored. If there was a downside to him, it would have to be his poor appearance. He had sweatpants on, and his shirt looked like it was from a flea-market. His hair was also a mess.

Daenerys stared at him in admiration for a fraction of a second, before rushing down to her nephew. She reprimanded Rhaegal immediately out of her overprotective personality, but then noticed a wound on the saviour’s arm as he casually checked his watch. Daenerys was about to open her mouth, when he spoke.

“Sorry, I’ll be late from school. Be more careful, kid.” 

He immediately began pedaling away. Daenerys tried to stop him from his back, but he ignored her. _How could he ignore me?_

..

Daenerys was beautiful. She would even call herself sexy, as conceited as it is. She had platinum-blonde hair, a rare colour to find naturally. Her hips and butt were luscious after actively going to the gym for years. Her breasts were big enough, so that they couldn’t be covered with the palm of a hand. According to any standards, her body was already top-tier. 

However, the characteristic that she was the most proud of was none of the aforementioned. 

It was the Targaryens’ purplish eyes, which she took great pride in. Daenerys especially had her eyes take the colour of amethyst as opposed to her brother’s and his son’s indigo eyes. Her eyes were remarkable, and she would continually gather compliments with them.

The only thing she was insecure about was her iron-trained sixpack, which she often hid with baggy sweatshirts. Other than that, she was perfect. So why was the boy around her age in such a hurry to leave?

Daenerys wasn’t an ungrateful person. She wanted to find out who he was, partly out of her own curiosity, and partly because she wanted a chance to thank him properly.

She remembered his appearance. _So he goes to a school despite his financial situation?_ She would at least have to buy him proper clothes as a thank you.

Daenerys didn’t even get a chance to thank the hobo with words. She felt so ungrateful, that she immediately ordered ten of her people to search under all the bridges in the district after the regular school hours were over.

_That driver was obviously speeding,_ she then realized with anger. If she had caught the license plate, there wouldn’t be a tomorrow for someone.

\--

Daenerys was currently eating porridge by the bottom floor of the mansion. She was watching a maid trying to make Rhaegar’s son eat small carrots. 

The mansion was a perfect image of what money could buy in one’s wildest fantasies. There was gold in places that would never need it. All the water taps and handles, both in bathrooms and kitchens, were made out of pure gold. And there were a total of three kitchens and thirteen bathrooms in the mansion, so that would already take some gold bars. And in addition to all the expensive furniture, her brother had also hired an excessive amount of staff. 

There would always be at least one maid actively cleaning the house throughout the day. One of the three cooks of the luxurious house would always be working during the night, to relieve their appetites in case of a desire for late-night snacks.

Daenerys stared at her porridge. Even a simple meal requested such as this, seemed like an upper-class meal when it came out. It was presented with fresh blackberries from the garden, as well as almonds and apple slices. Cinnamon was carefully sprinkled on top. Sometimes it was hard for Daenerys to follow her strict diet, with all the delicious food the cooks would bring in front of Rhaegal as Daenerys ate vegetables and chicken breast. But she had to stay in form. 

The Targaryens were exceptional in martial arts, and Daenerys wasn’t an exception. She had quickly taken over the Landing’s High with her name, and made a name for herself.

The Targaryens are a organized criminal corporation. Daenerys’ filthy rich family even had seven guns in total, an amount no other family had ever proven to own. 

Guns were a technological revolution and would be under heavily guarded lock and key. Daenerys didn’t even know how they were made, but the process must be a complicated one, since only so few existed. She didn’t even know the process of buying one, or where it could be bought. Daenerys greatly admired the guns. She began working hard at a young age, to one day own the most guns a single person has ever owned. It was an ambitious dream, so she didn’t laze around.

Daenerys had been spectating how her family did their business since the age of 9. At 18 years old, she had already begun her own enterprise.

Her workers at various schools didn’t push the drugs to anyone, the customers bought it by their own will. If she wasn’t the one distributing it, someone else would. Demand always found its supply in one way or another. 

Martial arts were the second best thing after guns, and the best martial artists were the ones who reached the top. Among them was her father, Aerys.

Aerys was the head of the Targaryens, and would almost always be out for business meetings and such. He was a workaholic, and was obsessed with fame. Aerys did anything he could to keep the Targaryen’s at the top of the food chain. Their family was easily in the top 10’s when it came to influential and powerful families, and would actually be closer to the top 5. 

The families at the very top were almost like myths, only few were said to know who they actually were.

Daenerys was doubtful towards these families that were coated with shadow, and thought it was just a rumour created by the weaker families to keep the ultimately powerful ones like the Targaryens in check. 

How in the world could there be families more powerful than the Targaryens out there? It wasn’t possible. It felt like her father had already dipped his hand in each pot, taking a share of every business he could come up with. Influence aside, the Targaryens were probably the richest family in the world. Daenerys once shared her doubts about the top families with her father:

_“Dad, do the stronger families actually exist?”_

_Aerys was drinking his coffee while reading a newspaper. He lowered the cup and looked alarmed._

_He looked Daenerys in the eye. “Never say anything so stupid again, girl!”_

His father had been so angry, she didn’t dare to address the issue further. She had been just 11-years old, and it was the first time her father had ever yelled at her. _Was he so angry because she had listened to the foolish rumours that there could actually be someone above them?_

Years later, Daenerys now lived with her brother and nephew. She could live on her own, but Rhaegar demanded her to keep living with them. He wanted her to experience something a normal girl of her age should’ve had. Rhaegar treated her well. She was used to this kind of good lifestyle.

After finishing the porridge, she checked the time. It was 7:45, and her ride to school would be waiting outside. Daenerys would always wake up late, having to rush with the morning activities to be on time. She ran upstairs and threw her sweatshirt she was wearing on the bed, her panties in the wash basket and entered the shower. 

\--

After a while, Daenerys came back downstairs with her outfit for the school. Jean shorts had been her choice for the past couple of days. Of course, they would always be a different brand. They hugged her thighs tightly, and she would have to get a larger size because of all the accumulated muscle mass.

Rhaegar would normally tell her she was wearing too revealing clothes, but he had already left for work so he had no say in it. He was holding down the Targaryen’s head office while Aerys was on his business trips. Daenerys and Rhaegal were always the last ones left in the house, excluding the staff. 

She noticed Rhaegal sitting on the sofa while watching tv. The 6-year-old kid looked lonely, and Daenerys walked up to him. He was too cute, sucking on his little thumb. 

Daenerys hugged him tightly as he let out a nasal sound of displeasure. She knew what it was like to have a lonely childhood, and it pained her to see her own nephew suffer the same way she had. She pecked a kiss on his forehead.

Daenerys couldn’t stop smiling in satisfaction as she kept hugging Rhaegal silently, wanting to drown him in affection. If Daenerys ever had a child of her own, she swore she would spoil them to death and would personally take care of them. 

That is, only if a man good enough for her high standards showed up. She wouldn’t have a weakling of a husband who wasn't able to take care of her and the child’s excessive needs. 

Daenerys was rich and beautiful, so it was only right for her to expect her man to be capable of protecting and taking care of them.

Rhaegal’s caretaker had just arrived and was removing his jacket by the hallway, so Daenerys wanted to leave her final words before going off to school.

“No going outside on your own anymore, okay?” She tried to make Rhaegal promise one last time, while staring at him daringly.

Rhaegal threw a tantrum. Daenerys had chided him a million times after yesterday, and he was obviously eager to have her forget about the events. But Daenerys only did it out of love, she had to properly remind him as his aunt.

Daenerys’ character changed completely when she went to school. It was something comparable to a mafia boss beating someone until their fists were covered in blood, before coming back home after a long day of work and lovingly kissing their pet chihuahua.

Rhaegar and her father wanted her to go to school, so she went to school. But instead of studying, she turned it into a workplace. 

The business had run smoothly for two years, and Daenerys had already cashed in on a fortune. It was already an amount that would let her comfortably retire, but she was more ambitious than that. It was too easy. When someone stepped out of their border, she would deal with them. She knew how to be merciful, and tried to pass judgement to perpetrators based on their actions. Very rarely would she actually have the need to kill anyone. Everything was going just fine.

However, problems started arising when a guy named Drogo showed up as a student. He would start his own business on her territory and control it with his henchmen, the Khals. They were called the Khals because it was also their leader’s last name. 

Khal Drogo had created his own business model where he would ‘adopt’ new members to his family. The family members acted as henchmen with great benefits, each of whom had their share of land and employees to supervise.

Regardless of all this, Daenerys would still be capable of destroying him, but then she had heard some worrying news.

Apparently, Drogo had a backer.

It was said that across the ocean, a family that could even be on-par with the Targaryens lie in wait. That’s where Drogo had come from, and apparently he had garnered some support there. 

..

Daenerys knew her family would ultimately come on top if a full-blown war broke out, but she was smarter than that. She wouldn’t cause her father, who was currently occupied, any extra work. She decided to bear her competitor’s presence for now, and win his drug campaign in a sophisticated manner.

But the final tick came a few months ago, when Drogo tried to approach her romantically. Daenerys was disgusted by the man. Not only was she not attracted to him, he would always have a new woman in his arms. In addition to that, Drogo was also a criminal from the lower end of things. If Daenerys was a white-collar criminal, this man would be a brute street robber. He had no finesse, and always did heinous crimes on a whim.

There weren’t many men who were bold enough to approach her. Those who did, were never suitable to her taste. When she told them off, she would always tell them exactly why they weren’t good enough for her. Besides, every one of them was weaker than her. It was the absolute minimum requirement of having the chance to approach her, and even then, chances would be low.

Daenerys actually took Khal Drogo’s approach as an offense, and began trying to find a way to permanently get rid of him.

That is when she had seen someone sitting on Drogo’s table. No one would dare to offend Drogo’s territory, whether it was his drug district or his lunch table. She was interested in who would do such a thing.

When she walked up to the person from behind, she almost couldn’t believe her eyes. It was the same boy who had saved her nephew. Daenerys was a bit shocked that he had come to Landing’s High considering it’s harsh reputation, and quickly came up with an idea. This must have been fate, and so she decided she could use the boy to get rid of Drogo. However.

When she had approached him, he was rude to her. Who dared to be rude towards a Targaryen? The boy must have been suicidal.

He had actually told her to fuck off. And to top that off, he wasn’t afraid of Drogon. The biggest surprise of all happened, when a Khal rushed in with his fists flying. The boy, Jon, actually knocked him down with one strike.

The Khals were supposed to be strong, but seeing this boy make one of them fall down so easily made Daenerys think otherwise. She should have known they were all weak. 

Daenerys thought she could probably beat Drogo with her one hand, even though he was big and burly. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. This was especially true with Daenerys.

After having seen Jon to be a man of his words, proving his words with his fists, Daenerys actually got aroused. Remembering the nonchalant image of him rescuing her nephew’s life in front of her eyes, and now this. 

There weren’t any men like him around. He was one of a kind. Daenerys had never tried seducing anyone before, but figured it would be easy with her natural charms. This was the first man she had ever approached, so she didn’t feel slutty, even for what she was about to say.

Before Daenerys knew it, she had begun whispering obscene words in Jon’s ear. Her horniness controlled her, and if Rhaegar ever heard her say the things she did, Daenerys would never go back home.

All the attraction she had never experienced in her life, compacted into this one, huge crush. She was staring at Jon through a scope that was molded into the shape of a heart. But she still acted like she was the highest authority. She would do him the honour of letting him hang around her, as well as the privilege.

But.

He had rejected her.

..

**No one** rejects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it I really appreciate any comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down some thoughts.


End file.
